los primos de kagami
by Kobayashi D. kiyoshi
Summary: Ojalá fuera una simple alucinación lo que estaba viendo... ojalá que las 3 personas paradas enfrente de el fueran una mala pasada de su cerebro -entonces primo... nos dejas pasar - kagami sabia que su vida sería mucho más interesante ahora que ellos estaban ahí y ojalá no hubieran tantos problemas - Pesimo resumen pero por favor denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi primer fanfic por lo que espero que lo disfruten para que entiendan un poco más la letra en cursiva y entre comillas es que están hablando español la que no tiene cursiva pero esta entre una comilla es que hablan en inglés y la normales es japonés espero les guste sin nada más que añadir a leer

Kagami había llegado a japón dispuesto para encontrar nuevos retos y tratar de escapar de ciertas obligaciones y tratos que recibía por ser el hijo de una importante familia en Estados Unidos, sin embargo para poder lograr eso debía de pagar el precio de separarse de algunos seres queridos y amigos, ya lo había aceptado y aunque los iba a extrañar no era como si hubiera muerto algún día los volvería a ver también. Con el propósito de pasar más desapercibido decidió que tendría un promedio bajo su padre estuvo algo en desacuerdo pero acepto pues sabía porque es que había tomado esa decisión así las personas creerían que era un tonto y no le prestarían más atención de la necesaria. Sin embargo jamás llego a imaginarse que ese momento llegaría... que esas personas paradas frente a él fueran de verdad... frente a él se podía distinguir a 3 personas de su misma edad pero se notaba de lejos que eran latinos con un montón de maletas a la par de ellos, todavía estaba tratando de procesar que su mente no le estuviera pasando una mala jugada y solo los estuviera imaginando eso fue hasta que el más alto con pelo negro piel color canela y ojos verdes hablo:

" _entonces querido primo... nos dejas pasar?"-_ cómo todavía estaba algo sorprendido solo pudo asentir sin darse cuenta de que hizo la pregunta en otro idioma.

Cuando ya los tres se encontraban adentro con maletas y todo el más bajo de estatura no desaprovechó y empezó a caminar por todo el lugar y a entrar en todos los cuartos que habían luego de un rato al fin hablo:

-" _w_ _ow primo_ _nuestro tío sí que te consiguió un buen lugar para vivir no crees aunque podrías haberlo_ _decorado un poco más no?_ "-

-" _Rodrigo deja de usmear que esta no es nuestra casa"-_ le regaño suavemente Sebastián.

 _-"Pero si Alex también está usmeando Sebastián, por qué me regañas solo a mí?! " -_

 _-"No es verdad tan sólo estaba explorando los alrededores es algo completamente diferente, además yo soy cuidadoso no como tu que logras romper todo lo que tocas "-_

 _-"No es cierto cuando es necesario puedo ser muy cuidadoso!"-_ la pelea continuo por varios minutos hasta que kagami al fin pudo reaccionar

-'Pero que rayos?!... ustedes tres que hacen aquí? Por qué traen sus maletas? Cuanto tiempo se quedaran?'

- _"Ya tranquilizate quieres? Ahora que por fin has reaccionado, aunque dejame decirte que te tardaste más de lo que yo esperaba, te lo explicaremos"-_ a kagami le costó entender lo que había dicho por lo que le interrumpió antes de que continuará:

-'Al menos pueden hablar en inglés por favor? Mi español está demasiado oxidado'-

- _"Seb cuéntaselo tú yo tampoco práctico mi inglés hace años"_

-'muy bien... el problema es que tanto en Guatemala, México y Boston se enteraron quienes eramos y quienes eran nuestras verdaderas familias por lo que para mantenernos seguros nuestros padres decidieron mandarnos a otro lugar y que mejor que al otro lado del mundo no crees? Por lo que de toda Asia decidieron mandarnos con la única persona que sabían que nos cuidaría cómo a sus hermanos y ese taiga resultaste ser tú por lo que por eso decidieron mandarnos a japón para terminar nuestros estudios'-kagami quedo paralizado otra vez pero por la preocupación de que les haya sucedido algo... le pidió a Dios que no les haya pasado lo mismo que hace 4 años atrás para no seguir pensando en el tema decidió enfocarse en otra cosa

-'Al menos saben hablar japonés"

- _"Quienes crees que somos eh?"-_ pregunto un muy ofendido Rodrigo

 _-"en ese punto yo también estoy de acuerdo con él o acaso... ya olvidaste que somos los trillizos prodigio de la familia?"-_ opino Alex

\- Creo que ya sabes perfectamente que cualquier cosa que nos proponemos hacer lo logramos- hablo en un perfecto japonés Sebastián

\- Pues discúlpenme pero según yo eran prodigios sí... pero de la parte artística de la vida!

\- Bueno ya paso mejor dime cuando podremos conocer a tus amigos?- pregunto Rodrigo, se notaba que estaba muy emocionado con esa idea

-JAMAS!- pero si dependiera de kagami ese día nunca llegaría en especial con Rodrigo él era el más tierno de los tres por lo que muchas personas querían ser más que sus amigos y no gracias kagami no quería que sus amigos vieran el lado sobre protector que tenia podría que los amenazara un poquito para que se mantuvieran lejos de cualquiera de ellos tres pero solo un poquito ( para no decir que su sobre protección era del tamaño del universo)

-eh?! Por qué?- los tres se miraban muy decepcionados

\- Porque solo causarían problemas!- al menos podía disimular- dejando eso de lado ya saben al menos a que instituto irán?

\- Claro! Como sabes no nos gusta estar mucho tiempo cerca uno del otro aunque seamos trillizos al menos no nos parecemos con suerte por lo que aparte de él tiempo que pasemos en el departamento será suficiente... ah! Por cierto viviremos frente a tu departamento no en el tuyo solo queríamos asustarte un poco porque sabes que nos encanta molestarte y...

\- Rodrigo podrías concentrarte por favor- Sebastián interrumpió el desvarío de su hermano- O prefieres que le diga yo?

-NO! Ya le digo... la cosa es que yo iré a seirin, Alex a kaijou y Seb irá a shutoku - Termino de hablar tan rápido que a kagami le costó entender pero cuando lo hizo quedo sin habla porque si ibas a kaijou encantaría a kise, si iban a shutoku encontraría a midorima, bueno en realidad el no era importante ya que a fin de cuentas era un grandísimo tsundere, más bien takao seria el verdadero problema y en seirin estaban todos sus compañeros de club si llegarán a descubrir quienes eran de verdad sabrían de quien era hijo, todavía no estaba listo para decir esa parte de su vida... trato de tranquilizarse pensando que tal vez no les tocaría en la misma clase que a los de la kiseki y la suya y que en cualquier caso tampoco podrían llegar a saber quienes eran en realidad y antes de que su cerebro pudiera seguir haciendo conjeturas tontas decidió cambiar de tema, otra vez

\- Que nombre y que apellido usaran?

\- No sabría decirte en mi caso me gustan ambas culturas tanto la estadounidense cómo la japonesa por lo que me quedare con el nombre que me puso papá y el apellido de mamá así que seré Sebastián ohashi. Que me dicen ustedes dos?

\- Ya sabes que me gusta ser muy diferente a los demás seb por lo que me quedare como Rodrigo Morales _"además me criaron cómo chapín y chapín seguiré siendo y..."_

 _-" Rodrigo que te he dicho del idioma?"-_ le regalos kagami

\- perdón, perdón pero hey! Al menos hice que practicarás tu español un poco aunque debo decirte que tu acento es horrible- sip seguía tan honesto y directo como siempre pero no lo podía culapar

-Oi!- pero podría fingir estar molesto - Alex?

 _-_ Yo me quedare con mi segundo nombre y mi segundo apellido por lo que seré Daiki ohashi- a kagami que ya se le habían olvidado el segundo apellido de los tres le sorprendió que se llamará igual que a cierto peliazul que conocía y para refrescar la memoria decidió que seria mejor que le volvieran a decir sus nombres completos

\- Me podrían decir sus nombres completos otra vez por favor?

\- tanto te olvidaste de nosotros taiga?- con lo que no contó fue que Rodrigo estuviera a punto de llorar por lo que trato de excusarse rápidamente

-NO! Solo... solo... quería revivir viejos momentos como la vez que nos conocimos por primera vez recuerdas?- tanto a Sebastián como a Alex les caía una gota por la muy obvia mentira de su primo porque quien rayos se lo cree...?

\- Ah! Pues si ese era el punto mucho gusto me llamo Rodrigo Hayate Morales Ohashi- y ahí iba su genio hermano y le creía, por lo que no les quedo más opción que seguirle el juego a su primo

\- Sebastián Ichiro Morales Ohashi un gusto

\- Alexander Daiki Morales Ohashi- él simplemente inclino la cabeza a forma de saludo.

Y fue por esas 3 presentaciones que kagami recordó como eran las actitudes de cada uno de los tres: Sebastián siendo el que nació de primero se autodomino hermano mayor y tenía una paciencia y prudencia inmensa , la única vez que kagami lo vio enojado de verdad fue a causa de un niño que molestaba a sus hermanos, kagami sentía un poco de pena por ese chico, el pobre no tenia ni idea de cuan vengativo y sádico puede llegar a ser Sebastián enojado, también era el que más comprensión en cuanto a sus hermanos o kagami se trataba, el era un prodigio para escribir libros y a sus cortos 9 años ya vendían sus libros en una famosa editorial con un seudónimo claro. Luego estaba Alex el fue el segundo en nacer y el primero en descubrir su talento a los 7 años era capaz de tocar cualquier instrumento en pocos minutos y a los 12 escribía canciones hermosas para disqueras importantes, al contrario de sus dos hermanos era muy reservado en cuanto a sus sentimientos se trataba y desconfiaba mucho de la gente, para él los únicos en los que podía confiar de verdad eran sus hermanos y en kagami, sin embargo fue eso lo que le ayudó a aprender a expresarse mediante la música. Por último estaba el pequeño Rodrigo el último en nacer y el último en descubrir su talento un día fueron de excursión con su colegio a una galería de arte, quedo tan fascinado que fue capaz de convencer a su padre para que le pagará un profesor personal y fue gracias a ese profesor que pudo pulir su talento, sus pinturas son de las mas codiciadas por todos y son vendidas a millones en cualquier moneda del mundo, también tenia una hermosa voz por lo que cuando estaban aburridos Alex tocaba algo y Rodrigo cantaba y cuando Sebastián terminaba un libro él era el que lo leía de primero para comentar y darle algunas sugerencias, pero lo más importante es que se aseguraba que sus hermanos pasarán un rato divirtiéndose. Cuando kagami llego a sus vidas Rodrigo fue el primero en aceptarlo

Y siguiendo el juego decidió hacer la misma pregunta tonta de aquel entonces:

\- Por qué sus nombres son tan raros?- los 3 se quedaron mudos un momento para luego reírse a carcajadas - _"Bueno chicos... bienvenidos a japón"-_ kagami sabia que con ellos 3 ahí los días serian más interesantes y el no veía hora para empezar a vivirlos.

 _~*CONTINUARA*~_

 _Muchas gracias a las que llegaron hasta aquí ahora unas cuantas aclaraciones por si acaso:_

 _Ichiro significa primer hijo_

 _Hayate significa habil_

 _Daiki significa sobresaliente y además lo puse porque amo ese nombre_

 _Chapin es como le dicen a los guatemaltecos y por si están confundidos y creen que Guatemala queda en México lamento decirles que fueron cruelmente engañados queda a la par si... pero no es parte de mexico_

 _Sí les gusto por favor me dejan un review se los agradecería mucho y si quieren darme un consejo también son bienvenidos solo les pido ser suave es mi primer fic así que... bueeeno ojalá les haya gustado espero que me den la oportunidad de seguir escribiendo hasta otra!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Lamento la demora de verdad pero sin más aquí esta el segundo cap. Por cierto van a aparecer ciertos personajes especial espero les guste sin más..._

 _A LEER!_

La mañana llego calmada y tranquila para todo japón... bueno, casi todo...

\- Y bien... me pueden decir por qué tan siquiera pensaron que podrían hacer su propio desayuno?!- tres personas temblorosas se encontraban frente a un muy, muy enojado pelirrojo.

\- Po- porque Rodrigo lo pidió... y me estaba viendo con ojos de cachorro! Sa- sabes mu-muy bi- bi- bien que no le podemos de- decir que no... cuando, cuando nos pone esa mirada Taiga!- incluso Sebastián se ponía nervioso cuando su primo se ponía así de enojado

\- RODRIGO!- el grito que pego kagami debió de escucharlo hasta su propio papá- Sabes muy bien lo torpe que son ustedes tres en la cocina! Por qué les pediste semejante locura?! La cocina está completamente destruida! Y ni siquiera se como lo lograron... pero incluso el huevo en el techo está frito! Es eso posible?!- kagami estaba a punto de tener un ataque nervioso... si hasta podía jurar que el torpe de Ahomine podía cocinar sin llegar a ser tan destructivo.. y cuando estaba a punto de seguir regañandolos un poco de ese huevo le cayó en la cabeza, y sus primos trataron de no reírse, de verdad que si, pero vamos que era imposible lograr tal hazaña, y aunque lograron mínimo reírse en voz baja... no fue lo suficientemente bajo como para que su querido primo no lo escuchara

\- Me pueden decir que es tan gracioso?!- en cuanto esas palabras abandonaron la boca de su primo los tres se quedaron helados y muy seguros de que lo llevarían a la cárcel por homicidio de tres extranjeros y de importantes familias

\- Perdonanos Taiga... no fue nuestra intención... lo único que quería era sorprenderte con el desayuno listo... Perdonanos sí?- Sebastián y Rodrigo agradecieron profundamente los ojos que podía poner su pequeño hermano... si no hubiera sido por él ya estarían 40 metros bajo tierra.

\- Bien, les dejaré pasar esto... solo porque acaban de llegar- los tres asistieron felices de poder librarse del enojo de su primo- Por ahora llamare a unas personas para que reconstruyan su cocina... pero deben de prometerme que tratarán de ser más ordenados y limpios entendieron?- los tres asistieron cómo unos niños pequeños siendo regañados por su mamá- yo les haré su comida por supuesto así que... tomen- les dijo mientras le pasaba una llave a Sebastián- tendrán que sacar dos copias más si quieren tener una cada uno, así podrán entrar a mi departamento por cualquier cosa- termino de hablar con una gran sonrisa para que supiera que ya no estaba enojado y sus primos quedaron pasmados por tal acto... hacia tiempo que no miraban esa sonrisa y cielos, si que la habían extrañado, ellos siempre habían sabido que kagami era muy lindo para su edad y el paso de los años había terminado de confirmarlo, por eso cuando kagami se volteó para hablar con las personas que arreglarían su desastre hicieron una promesa en silencio... no dejarían que nadie se acercará a su primo si tenían malas intenciones.

\- Bueno como es sábado que les parece si salimos a turistear por ahí? Me asegurare de enseñarles los mejores lugares de todo Tokio que les parece?

\- Me parece una estupenda idea taiga- Sebastián ya volvía a tener su actitud tranquila de siempre

\- Wuuu! Vamos! vamos!- rodrigo era el más entusiasmado de todos y Alex aunque no lo mostrará estaba feliz con la idea de poder salir otra vez los cuatro como antes.

Cómo todavía era temprano y no habían podido desayunar, decidieron buscar un buen lugar para comer, encontraron una pequeña cafetería que les llamo bastante la atención asique entraron ahí, la comida de ese lugar era deliciosa y no tan cara por lo que acordaron en pasar por ese lugar más seguido. Luego de eso decidieron pasear por el centro comercial, estaban viendo ropa cuando kagami oyó un pequeño alboroto y por curiosidad volteó para saber porque tanto ruido, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a un montón de adolescentes muy emocionadas y gritando, iba a acercarse más cuando le llego la voz del centro de atención... era nada más ni nada menos que kise, a veces se le olvidaba que además de ser uno de la kiseki era también un famoso modelo, así que persuadió a sus primos de irse antes de que notará que estaba ahi, desafortunadamente para kagami el rubio sí que lo noto pero no pudo llamarle pues estaba acorralado por sus fans, lo que le sorprendió fue que el pelirrojo estaba acompañado por tres personas y sin saber por qué eso le causó cierto enojo... ya le preguntaría a kuroko quienes eran esos tres esperaba que el peliceleste supiera. Mientras a Rodrigo le entraron ganas de comer helado por lo que pararon para comprárselo, Sebastián pago el suyo y el de sus hermanos y, cuando kagami iba a pagar el suyo el cajero le sonrió y le dijo que no era necesario, esto extraño al pelirrojo y trato de pagarlo de todas formas pero el cajero insistió en que no era necesario. Mientras, está escena era contemplada por sus primos y en parte estaban felices de que su primo fuera tan despistado e incluso inocente a cuando de ligar se trataba pero por otra parte estaban tratando de aguantar sus ganas de matar al atrevido cajero, cuando por coincidencia a kagami se le cayó el dinero y se agachó para recogerlo, el cajero al fin noto a los otros tres y sintió miedo de su integridad física cuando vio la mirada tan fría y sádica que estos le lanzaban por lo que pronto entendió que si trataba de invitar al pelirrojo a salir terminaría más que muerto, al final kagami no pago su helado pero tampoco recibió ninguna invitación por lo que los otros tres estuvieron satisfechos.

Eran como las 3 de la tarde cuando Sebastián recordó que tenia que encontrar una editorial para poder seguir publicando sus libros

\- o sino nuestro padre pensará que ya me canse de escribir y tratará de que empiece a tomar el mando de la empresa y no gracias... saben que odio trabajar de eso- expresó sin mucho ánimo

\- Al menos tienen suerte ustedes tres de poder hacer lo que más les gusta... y no sólo eso sino también ser prodigios haciéndolo- trato de animarlo kagami

\- Tienes razón taiga, si que tenemos suerte- acepto Sebastián

\- Por otro lado, como vas tu taiga? Nuestro tío todavía te pide que realices juntas?- Alex no pudo contener esa pregunta

\- A veces sólo a las que de verdad no puede asistir, pero son muy pocas en realidad y sabe que no me puede enviar a las que tengan algo que ver con la familia akashi y tampoco a las que coinciden con un partido- el primer dato era nuevo para ellos por lo que les llamo mucho la atención

\- Por qué a la de los akashi no taiga?- Rodrigo se les adelanto haciendo esa pregunta por ellos

\- Porque sabe que quiero mantener en secreto que soy muy bueno haciendo negocios y como conozco al hijo de los akashi y este piensa que soy un mediocre con baja nota y muy irritable que sólo le interesa el basket... no puedo llegar a una de esas juntas y que su padre le mencione que los kagami tienen un hijo que es un as para los negocios y muy inteligente, seguro les dice a los demás y ahí se iría todo mi esfuerzo de pasar desapercibido, en realidad también tengo suerte de tener un padre tan comprensible como el mío acepta los promedios que tengo sin replicarme nada y le basta con saber que soy listo en lo de los negocios para que se sienta orgulloso- lo último se lo dijo más para sí que para los otros tres

\- Solo por curiosidad... que promedio tienes taiga?- Sebastián tenía miedo de escuchar la respuesta

\- no quieres saberlo, créeme- no podía decirles que tenían uno de los peores promedios de la clase, tratarían de que al menos tuviera uno decente y no gracias le había costado suprimir todo su cerebro entre clases y las pruebas para pasar por un completo idiota no echaría todo su trabajo a la basura solo porque sus primos querían que demostrará que es listo, no señor

\- esta bien te creeremos, pero tarde o temprano los sabremos ya que Rodrigo irá a la misma escuela que tú o se te olvido?- le dijo Alex para molestar a su primo. kagami había pasado por alto ese pequeño detalle, al menos no lo sabrían hasta que entregarán notas algo era algo.

\- Cómo sea... Seb tienes alguna preferencia por alguna editorial en mente o tenemos que ir a buscar todas?- en cualquier caso era mejor cambiar de tema que seguir hablando de sus notas

\- Creo que intentare primero con la editorial Marukawa Shoten es la más grande en todo Tokio si no recuerdo mal

\- Bien vamos para allá-

Empezaron a caminar no les tomo mucho tiempo en llegar, en realidad quedaba bastante cerca, cuando estaban por entrar se toparon con un azabache de ojos azules y mirada aterradora un poco más bajo que kagami acompañado de un castaño un poco más alto que el azabache tal vez de la misma altura del pelirrojo.

\- Oi... necesitan algo ustedes cuatro?- hasta la voz era aterradora al menos la del azabache

\- Vamos Yokozawa no seas tan gruñon, los vas a asustar si te pones en el modo de oso- irónicamente el castaño tenia la voz mucho más amigable y una mirada que denotaba que amaba las bromas

\- A-a quien diablos estas diciéndole oso?! Idiota!- increíblemente los cuatro espectadores notaron un pequeño sonrojo en el denominado Yokozawa

\- Ya tranquilizate, y bien podemos ayudarles en algo?- el castaño estaba más que feliz de haber logrado poner nervioso al otro, pero tal parecía que había decidió llevar su atención a los cuatro adolescentes que miraban la escena

\- Muy buenas tardes, mi nombre es Sebastián Ohashi quisiera saber si podrían darme las indicaciones requeridas para poder publicar un libro en su editorial, o es necesario que hable con el presidente de la misma?- los dos adultos quedaron un poco shockeados por la forma tan formal de Sebastián y nadie los podía culpar, digo no todos los días te encuentras con un adolescente que aparenta unos 16 o 17 años que sepan hablarle a un adulto con tanto respeto ni su presidente era así de formal y estaba en sus treinta ya!

\- eh? Aa no se entremos y preguntemosle a la recepcionista si el señor isaka esta ocupado sino creo que puede hablar aceptar tener una platica con ustedes.

Al final si logro tener la dichosa platica pero solo pudo entrar Sebastián los otros tres se tuvieron que quedar afuera en la recepción esperando, aunque fue interesante en parte, pudieron ver a un castaño de pelo liso ser regañado por un azabache y como este último le lanzaba comentarios sarcásticos para enojarlo más, también como un peliplateado llegaba junto a otro castaño muy parecido al primero que estaban regañando hace un rato pero esta vez era el tipo alto quien era regañado por el castaño aunque el primero ignoraba olímpicamente al segundo. Al final Sebastián salio de la sala donde estaban hablando con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y esa era la señal de que podría publicar sus libros ahí por lo que para celebrarlo kagami decidió hacerles una cena especial, llegaron a sus casas cerca de las ocho terminaron de comer a eso de las ocho y media y los trillizos se fueron a su departamento como a las nueve, cuando ya estaban en la sala hablaron un rato más para contarle a Sebastián de lo que se había perdido cuando este estaba en la sala y a eso de las 9 y media los tres decidieron que era mejor ir a dormir por lo que se despidieron y entraron cada uno a sus respectivos cuartos. Todavía tenían que encontrar una discografía para Alex así que mañana otra vez tendrían que salir por lo necesitaban energía porque mañana esperaban que fuera igual de interesante que hoy

 _CONTINUARÁ*********_

 _Hola a todos los que hayan llegado hasta aquí debo decir que este capítulo me costó un poco más en escribirlo por lo que espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo sufrí escribiéndolo(? Bueno el punto es que hayan pasado un buen rato espero que hayan disfrutado la aparición del osito de Marukawa y de kirishima es que los amo~ así como la enciende de las otras parejas por cierto kagami mide 1.90 y Yokozawa menciona en la tercera novela que el junto a zen miden poco más de 1.80 por lo que técnicamente kagami es más alto que ellos dos por eso lo puse así y ya me callo espero dejen reviews para que sepa si seguir o no y sin más (al fin) nos vemos en otra~~~._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola! ya se, ya se... me tarde demasiado para subir este cap. Pero en mi defensa estas fueron unas semanas demasiado cargadas! y ademas tuve algo así como que un bloqueo por lo que no podía avanzar mucho... pero bueeeeno ya paso y muchas gracias a las personas que han comentado y me alegra que les este gustado esta historia me dan mucho animo para poder seguir escribiendo. con respecto al tema de si esto es un kagamix? no se... estaba pensando en hacerlo un GomxKagami pero no estoy segura sin embargo ya veré como se va desarrollando esta historia para poder estar segura... y ahora si sin nada mas que decir..._

 _-A LEER!_

A la mañana siguiente los trillizos despertaron gracias a la melodioso voz de su primo gritándoles y golpeando la puerta como maniático... aahh...simplemente la mejor manera de comenzar tu día! Pero bueno, al final fue sebastian el que se armo de valor para salir de su confortable cama al duro, oscuro y frió día que se miraba por delante (en momentos como ese odiaba ser el mas responsable de los tres).

-'Taiga? que haces tan temprano gritando? se van a molestar los vecinos, sabes?'- kagami fue recibido por un somnoliento y despeinado pelinegro.

-'TEMPRANO?! SON LAS 2 DE LA BENDITA TARDE Y QUE LES HE DICHO DEL PUTO IDIOMA!'- A kagami ya se le había hecho raro que sus primos no habían llegado gritando y llorando porque habían vuelto a volar una parte de su departamento, otra vez, por lo que en vez de pensar que tal vez se habían quedado dormidos, como la mayoría del mundo haría, dejo que su imaginación volara y termino pensando que en la noche los habían secuestrado y que estarían en una parte de tokyo siendo torturados, así que digamos que se puso algo nervioso, nunca fue de esas personas capaces de mantener una cara de pocker y fingir calma, ni que fuera Tatsuya por dios!

-'Pero si tu también estas hablando en ingles taiga, no me puedes regañar por lo del idioma, y con lo del horario... que mas esperabas si nosotros hemos vivido toda nuestra vida al otro lado del planeta, literalmente, por lo que esta hora se podría decir que es nuestra noche, todavía tenemos que acostumbrarnos.' - Como siempre sebastian conservaba la calma ante los rugidos de su primo, ya sabia lo paranoico que era con ellos tres por lo que no se sorprendió encontrarlo tan alterado.

-" _Taiga... que haces aquí tan temprano?_ "- justo en ese momento decidió salir rodrigo que se miraba igual de somnoliento y despeinado que su hermano, la unica diferencia era que el traía una manta cubriéndolo del frió

-" _Vuelvo a repetir... que les he dicho del idioma_ "- kagami podía jurar que aunque lo repitiera unas 1000 veces, en 100 idiomas diferentes, ellos iban a seguir hablando como les diera la regaladisima gana.

-" _ya tranquilízate quieres... solo estamos nosotros tres, así que no hay ningún problema no crees_?"- respondió alex que se había levantado gracias a los gritos de su primo, no pues si podría jurar que toda su familia en USA los había logrado escuchar-"buenos días"

-" _Pff, bien, me rindo... me rindo... oye Alex no querías ir a buscando una buena discografia hoy?_ "- oh bueno, como dice el dicho si no puedes contra ellos, uneteles.

-" _Buscando? creo que la palabra que quieres usar es buscar, taiga, de verdad cuanto tiempo llevas sin al menos escuchar una platica decente en español?_ "- le corrigió alex

-" _cállate que no es mi culpa! casi nadie habla español en japón y la mayoría piensa que solo se hablar en ingles!_ "- Ugh... en momentos como este kagami odiaba el no haber seguido escuchando canciones en español, mínimo, para no oxidarse tanto en el idioma, pero vamos, es que tenia demasiadas variaciones y eso si que lo enloquecía.

-" _pero bueno, creo que hoy tengo ganas de practicar mas el japones_ "- siguió hablando alex ignorando completamente las excusas de su primo.- volviendo al tema anterior... ya se me había olvidado! jeje, de casualidad tu no sabes acerca de una buena disografia, taiga?

\- No, pero podemos buscar una en internet si quieres- sugirió kagami para poder hacer que se bañaran de una buena vez y empezaran a buscar lugares.

-Esa... es una brillante idea como rayos no se me ocurrió?!- alex se fue corriendo a su cuarto por su teléfono y así poder seguir el consejo que, su muy inteligente primo, le había sugerido. Pero claro, Sebastian no se pudo contener para gritar una frase que haría enojar a su hermano:

-Es porque eres un grandisimo idiota bueno para nada, hermanito- luego de que esas palabras salieran de su boca, se dejaron de oír los pasos de alex... como la calma antes de la tormenta, tanto kagami como rodrigo se miraron entre si y, en acuerdo muto, decidieron que era mejor esconderse detrás del sofá de la sala... solo para asegurarse.

Mientras que rodrigo había vuelto a la sala, se miraba tranquilo... demasiado tranquilo, si podía opinar kagami.

-Ah? y se puede saber porque no me sugeriste eso antes, seb?- como habían anticipado, rodrigo estaba hablando con demasiada calma, como queriendo verificar si su hermano se atrevería volver a decirlo, por supuesto, esa era una de las reacciones que quería sebastian causar en su hermano, ahora solo tenia que echarle mas leña al fuego.

-Sencillamente porque pensé que tenias las suficientes neuronas como para poder pensar por ti mismo, aunque ya de por si la sola idea de que tu utilices tu cerebro para algo que no sea música ya es un reto total, y llegar a la sencilla conclusión de que facilmente podías usar el internet para ahorrarnos el trabajo de ir buscando de lugar en lugar- Bingo, sebastian sonreía internamente al ver como su hermano agachaba la cabeza, su mirada quedaba oculta por su pelo y sus puños se cerraban.

Mientras rodrigo y kagami solo podian contar en cuenta regresiva: 3... 2... 1... y...

-" _SEBASTIAN ICHIRO MORALES OHASHI DISCULPATE EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE!_ "- de la rabia que sentía alex, empezó a hablar en español, otra vez, y de paso demostro que el tambien habia heredado los grandiosos pulmones que todos en la familia de kagami habían heredado de los ohashi para gritar, ya fueran hombres o mujeres.

\- O sino que hermanito?- sebastian se reía internamente de como su hermano estaba reaccionando, rara vez era el quien empezaba una discucion, pero justo hoy era su dia de tomar el papel de hermano mayor moleston, aunque solo lo hiciera con alex. Pero su alegría fue cortada abruptamente con la amenaza de su hermano.

\- O sino... le contare a taiga y a nuestros padres todas las veces que me llamabas a mitad de la noche porque tenias miedito- otra vez estaba hablando con ese tono que les helaba la sangre a kagami y rodrigo quienes rara vez habían visto a alex tan enojado como lo estaba ahora, normalmente el habría pasado por alto el insulto, pero desafortunadamente ese día era uno de los que alex no podía controlar sus emociones.

\- No inventes cosas que nunca pasaron desgraciado!- sebstian se había puesto alterado de repente y por esa razón kagami considero que tal vez sebastian si había estado tan desesperado como para llamar a uno de sus hermanos y admitir en voz alta que se sentía débil.

\- Que no pasaron dices... entonces que es esto?- dijo mientras sacaba un Cd de, sabrá dios de donde, y se lo mostraba con una sonrisa triunfante a su queridisimo hermano mayor.

\- Que es eso?- sebastian tenia un muy, muy, muy, pero muy pésimo presentimiento de lo que podría contener ese disco.

\- Tu que crees?... son las grabaciones de TODAS esas llamadas, y si no me crees por que no las escuchamos?- respondió alex mientras sacaba una grabadora de, otra vez sabra dios de donde, y la colocaba en el piso.

\- No serias capaz- sebastian estaba empezando a tener miedo de verdad.

\- De verdad no me crees capaz?-

-" _LOS DOS YA TRANQUILÍCENSE!_ "- Antes de que alex pudiera seguir hablando kagami interrumpió su pelea porque sabia que si seguían discutiendo, la situación se les saldría de las manos y seria demasiado tarde.- Alexander, Sebastian van a dejar de discutir en este mismo instante y se disculparan AMBOS por las cosas que dijeron, he sido claro?- tanta era la seriedad que había sido forzado a usar el tono que reservaba solo para intimidar en las reuniones y no lo menospreciaran por su edad.

Tanto alex como sebastian se negaban a obedecer al pelirrojo, pero cuando desviaron la mirada vieron los ojos llenos de lagrimas de rodrigo y ambos se sintieron culpables, ellos sabían que cuando discutían el que salia mas herido de los 3 era rodrigo, por lo que para evitar que rodrigo siguiera llorando sebastian volvió a su papel de hermano responsable y dejo a su orgullo de lado:

\- Bien, lo admito... no debí de provocarte alex, perdóname.- aunque le costo un poco lo pudo lograr.

\- No... yo... yo tampoco tuve que amenazarte hermano, te pido disculpas también, y sabes que no es cierto que este disco contiene las grabaciones verdad?- por muy raro que pareciera, esta vez alex reflejaba en su mirada arrepentimiento de verdad.

\- Lo se mejor que nadie... por algo somos trillizos, no? si no confiáramos entre nosotros, entonces en quien podríamos hacerlo.- trato de calmarlo un poco mas sebastian.

\- También les pedimos disculpas a ambos por haberlos preocupado y hecho enojar, pero ya saben que los dos podemos llegar a ser unos completos mensos- Hablaron al mismo tiempo alex y sebastian.

\- No importa, siempre y cuando no se vuelvan a pelear así- Rodrigo ya había dejado de llorar y estaba sonriendo tan radiante como siempre.

\- Descuiden, los 4 acá sabemos que esto rara vez pasa, pero la próxima no traten de pasarse tanto, entendieron?- kagami seguía utilizando ese tono de seriedad, por lo que sebastian y alex sabían que seguía un poco enojado, pero se le terminaría pasando, por ahora era mejor cambiar de tema

\- Bien... creo que me voy a ir a bañar, alex porque no buscas tu discográfia mientras tanto y rodri, sera mejor que te apures de convencer a taiga de prepararnos algo de comer... porque sino creo que moriré de hambre, les parece?

\- claro.. entonces apúrate así nos podemos bañar rodri y yo, y estar todos listos para salir a buscar la discografia- dijo alex mientras volvía a retomar su paso hacia el cuarto por su teléfono, y gracias a dios ya había recuperado su actitud de siempre.

Cuando al fin solo se habían quedado solo rodrigo y kagami en la sala ambos lanzaron un suspiro de alivio.

\- Que suerte hemos tenido de que te pisara sin querer y tuvieras los ojos llenos de lagrimas justo cuando esos dos voltearon a verte, no crees?- opino kagami, con su voz normal luego de haberse asegurado que sus otros primos no pudieran escuchar.

\- Ni que los digas, sino hubiera pasado eso lo mas probable es que hubieran seguido con esa tonta discucion y no hubiéremos podido salir a pasear, y yo si que tengo ganas de seguir explorando tokyo!

\- Si ya lo se... y bien dime que quieres de desayunar?- se merecía un premio por haber sido un factor importante para que esos dos testarudos hicieran las pases tan rápido, normalmente cuando les agarraban esas mañas, tanto a alex como a sebastian era en días distintos, kagami solo había presenciado una vez que esos días hayan coincidió con el del otro y duraron prácticamente 2 meses sin hablarse y se ignoraban mutuamente, habían sido los peores meses en la vida de kagami, ya que los usaban a el y a rodrigo como medio para transmitir un mensaje de uno para el otro. Al final fueron sus tíos, quienes habían terminado por darse cuenta de la enemistad entre sus hijos, que obligaron a alex y sebastian a hacer las pases.

\- Quiero panqueques!- grito de inmediato rodrigo, feliz de poder recibir un premio.

\- Bien, panqueques serán.- y sin mas se puso a hacerlos

Luego de un rato Llegaron alex y sebastian, ya cambiados y arreglados, hipnotizados por el delicioso aroma de panqueques recién hechos. Mientras comían su desayuno-almuerzo discutieron que es lo que harían el resto de la tarde luego de ir a la discografia para la que alex quería trabajar. Al final decidieron que, si les daba tiempo irían a ver una película de naruto que rodrigo se estaba muriendo por ver ya que trataba sobre el tiempo en que madara, kagami se preguntaba quien rayos era el y porque cada vez que rodrigo lo mencionaba ponía una mirada de odio total, había perdido la cuarta guerra ninja y había paz entre las aldeas shinobi, lo que sea que fuera eso, y aunque no les pareció demasiada atractiva esa idea, no pudieron negarselo luego de ver los ojitos de cachorrito que ponía este. Y por ultimo, si no salían demasiado tarde del cine, saldrían a buscar un lugar para comer, kagami, alex y sebastian eran los encargados de encontrar un buen lugar para comer, mientras esperaban a que rodrigo terminara de arreglarse.

La discográfia que alex había decidido ir a ver, quedaba muy cerca de un cine, asi que mientras alex se encargaba de hablar con el dueño y tratar de conseguir un contrato para poder vender sus melodías y letras, los otros 3 irían a ver en que horarios estaba disponible la dichosa película y reservar unos lugares. Ya en el cine decidieron que verían la película a las 6:30, tiempo suficiente para darle un chance a alex de alcanzarlos e ir a comprar unos poporopos y demás golosinas, sin embargo kagami no podía evitar sentir que era observado por alguien, pero decidió ignorarlo y agarrarle la mano a rodrigo, quien estaba tan emocionado que no dejaba de saltar y abrazarlo diciéndole que estaba en deuda con el, que lo amaba y mil exageraciones mas, ya que temía de que se pudiera perder entre tanta gente, mientras sebastian solo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios la gran emoción y felicidad que reflejaba su pequeño hermano, le recordaba tanto a un cachorro. Pero el también había sentido que eran observados por alguien, por lo que, lo mas disimulado que pudo, se alejo un poco de esos dos y se dirigió hacia unas escaleras que estaban un poco alejadas, para poder descubrir quien los estaba viendo. Ya en ese lugar, descubrió que su hermano y su primo estaban siendo observados por un peliazul de piel morena, mucho mas morena que la suya, y que este no se encontraba muy feliz al ver las múltiples muestras de afecto de rodrigo, así que no le costo mucho trabajo llegar a la conclusión de porque los estaba viendo. Ya estaba por empezar a planear una estrategia, cuando sonó su teléfono, era alex.

Alex ya había terminado de hacer el contrato, así que se dirigió hacia el cine donde sus hermanos y kagami estaban, cuando al fin logro divisarlos a lo lejos se dio cuenta que sebastian no estaba con ellos, por lo que decidió llamarlo para asegurarse que no había pasado nada.

\- Seb, donde estas? Todo esta bien?- mientras hablaba siguió caminando.

\- Si tranquilízate, ya estas en el cine no?- la voz de sebastian reflejaba un poco de hostilidad así que supo que algo si había pasado.

\- Así es, justo ahorita me dirijo donde rodri y taiga...- antes de que pudiera seguir hablando fue cortado por la voz llena de entusiasmo de su hermano.

\- Perfecto, cuando llegues y saludes a kagami, salúdalo con un beso quiero comprobar una cosa- luego de que sebastian le pidiera ese favor estuvo a punto de tropezar con unas adolescentes que estaban paseando por ahí y solo le dirigieron una mirada enojada por ser tan despistado, alex decidió ignorarlas y concentrarse en su platica con sebastian.

\- Por que?! Sabes que no soy del tipo de persona que es así de afectuosa, ese papel es el de rodrigo.- ante la sola idea se había puesto un poco sonrojado, pero jamas lo admitiría.

\- Por favor, quiero asegurarme de algo, te prometo que si estoy en lo cierto puede que me lo agradezcas mas tarde- alex no estaba del todo seguro, pero si sebastian estaba siendo tan serio significaba que algo grave había descubierto.

\- Bien, haré lo que me pides, pero me debes 5 chocolates por esto oíste?

\- Si, te los comprare cuando vayamos por los poporopos.- y sin mas terminaron la llamada, ya había avanzado lo suficiente para poder divisar a sebastian en unas gradas un poco lejos de donde estaban los otros, cuando este volteo, levanto su pulgar para darle a entender que esperaba que hiciera lo que le había dicho, de paso alex sabia que su hermano disfrutaría con el espectáculo de verlo algo sonrojado.

Como kagami estaba de espaldas, no noto que alex se había acercado.

\- Hey, taiga, rodrigo- fue toda la advertencia que recibió kagami, cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba siendo jalado hacia abajo y sintió un pequeño beso en su mejilla, luego de eso volteo a ver quien se lo había dado, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un muy sonrojado alex quien solo desviaba la mirada avergonzado y pensando mil groserías en su cabeza, todas dirigidas a sebastian, quien estaba haciendo lo posible para no reírse como foca desquiciada, al igual que rodrigo. Dejando de lado toda la sorpresa, por el hecho de que era alex quien lo había saludado así, solo le sonrió con gentileza y le revolvió el pelo.

\- Hola, alex... como ya estas aquí solo falta que seb regrese del baño para ir a comprar dulces, les parece?- kagami sabia que alex era demasiado tímido y reservado con sus muestras de afecto, por eso se había sorprendido de que lo haya saludado con un beso en la mejilla, así que para evitar que siguiera muriéndose de la pena decidió llevar la atención de los dos hacia otro tema.

\- SI!- y como siempre cada que mencionaba la palabra dulce, era en lo único que pensaba rodrigo.

\- Claro- fue toda la respuesta de parte de alex, quien todavía seguía con ganas de que la tierra se lo tragara.

Luego de un momento llego sebastian, con una gran sonrisa en la cara, en parte por haber echo pasar vergüenza a su hermano y en parte porque sus teorías habían sido confirmadas, luego de eso decidieron ir por los dulce porque la película estaba por empezar, y rodrigo no quería llegar tarde.

Mientras en un lugar un poco mas alejado de donde habían estado kagami y sus primos, se encontraba un peliazul con una mirada para nada amistosa, se notaba a millas que estaba de un humor de perros, mientras que a la par suyo se encontraba una pelirosa muy linda y tierna.

\- Dai-chan, porque te pusiste de mal humor tan de repente?- preguntaba preocupada por su amigo.

\- Tch, ninguna razón que tenga que ver contigo satsuki- Aomine estaba que echaba fuego, unos metros en frente de el podía ver a kagami agarrado de la mano de un pelinegro de ojos cafés y piel un poco morena, no tanto como la suya, pero se notaba a millas que era parte latino, y encima de todo después había llegado otro tipo y le había dado un BESO! aunque hubiera sido en la mejilla, seguía siendo un beso para el y el estúpido del bakagami solo le había sonreído, a el nunca le había sonreído de esa manera!

\- Mooh, eres tan malo dai-chan y yo aquí tratando de ver si te podía ayudar en alg... Eh? ese de allá no es kagamin?- Momoi había decidido voltear a ver que es lo que podría tener molesto al peliazul, y se topo con que kagami estaba unos metros lejos de ellos, con unos lindos y tiernos chicos...momento, podría ser que por eso estaba enojado aomine? Bueno, no perdía nada por ver que pasaba si...- Kagamin!- grito con todas sus fuerzas para llamar la atención del pelirrojo, pero al segundo de haber gritado su nombre, sintió como le tapaban la boca y era jalada hacia abajo por una molesta pantera. Mientras kagami había parado y estaba buscando con la mirada quien lo pudo haber llamado, pero al no encontrar a nadie que el conociera, decidió ignorarlo y seguir con su camino, de seguro era a alguien mas, aunque podría jurar que había sido momoi.

\- Satsuki, que rayos haces?!- pregunto en un susurro aomine, casi los descubrían!

\- Que tiene de malo? Solo quería saludar a kagamin y que nos presentara a sus amigos- respondió inocentemente la pelirosa.

\- Tch, olvídalo quieres? Mejor vayamos a ver la ropa esa que querías- aomine trato de que momoi dejara de pensar porque había reaccionado de esa manera cuando había llamado al tigre, pero aun así seguía pensando quienes rayos podrían ser esos 3 extranjeros y que relación tenían con kagami... rayos ahora se arrepentía por haber detenido a la pelirosa tal vez ya sabría quienes eran y porque estaban con el pelirrojo, pero no pudo evitar reaccionar como lo hizo tal vez kagami podría haber pensado que lo estaba acosando o algo por el estilo, no es como si nunca lo hubiera acosado de verdad, pero justo ese día había sido mera casualidad, de verdad! No es como si hubiera acompañado a su amiga solo porque podría tener una mínima esperanza de toparse con el tigre y charlar un rato con el, ni en un millón de años esa habría sido su intención secreta. Ahora, aomine, no podía dejar de pensar como saber quienes eran, luego de un rato se rindió, lo de pensar nunca había sido su fuerte, ya le preguntaría a kuroko quienes eran, el peliceleste sabia todo acerca de kagami, esperaba que en esta ocasión no fuera diferente.

Mas tarde esa noche, cuando kagami y sus 3 primos ya estaban en sus respectivos departamentos, dispuestos a dormir ya que mañana debían a asistir a la escuela, alex se acordó que sebastian le debía una explicación.

-" _Y bien, me dirás porque me hiciste pasar el ridículo esta tarde?_ "

\- " _Es cierto, pero antes de que te lo pueda explicar, llama a rodrigo esta va a ser una conversación que los tres debemos de discutir"_ \- alex simplemente obedeció, aunque algo extrañado todavía, cuando ya estaban los tres en la sala sebastian decidió a comenzar a explicar su descubrimiento- " _Como ya sabemos kagami a amado el baloncesto desde que lo conocemos, no es así?"_ \- alex y rodrigo solo asintieron a esa pregunta, cuando habían vivido juntos kagami, cada que tenia un rato libre, siempre andaba practicando ese deporte, siempre con una gran sonrisa- " _Bueno pues resulta que existe otro prodigio en nuestra familia"_ \- ante ese comentario los otros dos quedaron algo sorprendidos, que ellos supieran los únicos prodigio en su familia eran ellos 3- " _Queridos hermanos déjenme darles la grata noticia que somos primos de Kagami Taiga el milagro que no fue milagro, reconocido en el mundo del basquet por los potentes saltos que es capaz de hacer y parte del único equipo de baloncesto que ha sido capaz derrotar a la generación de los milagros"_ \- tanto alex como rodrigo quedaron paralizados por esa información, eso significaba que su primo era tan famoso como ellos? Que tan buenos eran esos de la generación de los milagro para haber sido apodados así?- _"Ahora bien, de seguro se están preguntando que tan buenos eran ellos, lo se porque se leer la mente de ustedes dos"_ \- ni alex ni rodrigo se creyeron eso ultimo, bueno rodrigo tal vez un poquito- _"Volviendo al tema... les explicare, la generación de los milagro eran un equipo originario de las escuela media teiko, en esta escuela cada 10 años sobresalía un prodigio en cualquier deporte, sin embargo hace unos años atrás destacaron 5 prodigios de la misma generación, conformados por akashi seijuuro conocido como el emperador, su habilidad son los ojos de emperador y hacer pases que logran hacer rendir el 99% del poder de sus compañeros de equipo, actualmente acude a la escuela rakuzan..."_

- _"Momento... momento, estas diciendo que tiene dos habilidades?"_ \- interrumpió alex quien no podía creer toda la información que les estaba diciendo sebastian.

- _"Ni yo lo he entendido del todo pero creo que si, otro día le preguntaremos a taiga como funcionan sus habilidades, ahora... puedo seguir?"_

 _\- "Si, lamento haberte interrumpido."_

\- " _No importa, bien luego de akashi se encuentra midorima shintaro conocido como el lanzador #1, su habilidad son sus tiros de tres puntos, con una tasa de exito del 100% el rango que puede utilizar para que sus tiros nunca fallen es toda la cancha."_

\- " _Momento, como así que su tasa de éxito?"_ \- ahora el que había interrumpido la explicación de sebastian fue rodrigo.

\- " _Quiere decir que sus tiros nunca fallan"_ \- explico de una manera mas sencilla, alex, para que su hermano pudiera entender bien.-

- _"Ah! ya, gracias alex puedes seguir seb"_ \- dijo mientras les dirigía una sonrisa de completa inocencia a sus dos hermanos

\- " _Ejem... como iba diciendo, actualmente acude a la escuela shutoku, la escuela a la que asistiré... de todas formas continuemos, bien el siguiente es kise ryota conocido como el copiador, tiene la habilidad de copiar cualquier jugada de cualquier deporte con verla solo una vez, e incluso la mejora, actualmente asista a la escuela kaijo, la escuela a la que iras alex. Luego tenemos a murasakibara atsuhi conocido como la muralla, con una altura de 3 metros su habilidad es cubrir toda el área interna de la cancha con una velocidad increíble para su tamaño. Y... el ultimo miembro de la generación de los milagros es aomine daiki el as de todos ellos, su especialidad son los tiros sin forma y la capacidad de controlar su velocidad sin ningún esfuerzo, actualmente acude la la escuela Tou."_

\- " _Eso ultimo de la velocidad no te lo entendimos nada de nada"_ \- hablaron alex y rodrigo al unisono.

\- " _Y me parece un poco raro que se llame igual que yo si te soy sincero"_ \- comento alex, sin embargo sebastian decidió centrarse en como podría explicarles a sus hermanos eso de la velocidad.

 _\- "Mmm, como se los explico... ustedes saben que cuando uno corre con todas sus fuerzas, le cuesta detenerse de repente no?"_ \- ambos asintieron ante ese ejemplo- " _Bien pues aomine no tiene ese problema, el puede estar corriendo con todas sus fuerzas y detenerse de la nada, entendieron?"_ \- tanto rodrigo como sebastian se quedaron pensando un rato mas, sebastian podía jurar que oía como se movían los engranajes de sus cerebros, luego de unos 5 minutos mas hablaron por fin.

 _\- "Ahhh... wow si que se oyen fuertes y taiga de verdad los derroto a todos ellos?!"_ \- hablo por fin rodrigo

- _"Así es, es mas..."_ \- antes de que pudiera seguir hablando volvió a ser interrumpido por alex.

 _\- "Si que se oyen fuertes... pero todavía no me has respondido mi primera pregunta!"_

- _"Pff, bien... el problema era que hoy en la tarde sentía que alguien nos estaba observando mientras te esperábamos en el cine, cuando me aleje para tratar de encontrar quien nos observaba descubrí que un peliazul de piel mas morena que la nuestra era nuestro acosador, pero el no me había prestado nada de atención a mi, solo estaba viendo a kagami y a rodri con una mirada que hubiera podido asustar hasta a nuestro tío... bueno tal vez no taaan así, pero si era demasiado hostil, como sabia que nunca lo habíamos visto y que tal vez conocía a taiga decidí hacer un pequeño experimento, hubieras visto la cara de asesino que había puesto luego de haberte visto darle ese beso taiga, fue lo mas épico que he visto en la vida! Y así determine que ese sujeto nos miraba así porque estaba celoso."_

 _\- "Ya veo... espera, que tiene que ver eso con la gran explicación de los tipos milagrosos?"_ \- Alex no podía encontrar en que conectaban las dos explicaciones todavía.

 _\- "Porque mi queridísimo y lento hermano..."_

 _\- "Hey!"_ \- ignorando la interrupción de alex, sebastian siguió hablando como si nunca hubiera pasado.

\- " _Ese celoso peliazul resulto ser nada mas y nada menos que aomine daiki, y sospecho que no solo es el quien tiene esos sentimientos por nuestro inocente primo, sino que también todos los de ese equipo... En resumen ahora tenemos una pequeña misión pendiente ya la han descubierto no"?_ \- dijo mientras una sonrisa de pura maldad se formaba en su rostro.

\- " _Déjame adivinar, vamos a hacer lo imposible para que esos tipos se mantengan lejos de NUESTRO taiga no?"_ \- fue rodrigo quien termino diciendo esto ultimo, cuando de proteger y celar a kagami se trataba el era quien se lo tomaba mas a pecho

- _"Exactamente, mañana yo y alex buscaremos mas información sobre kise y midorima, y tu rodrigo te encargaras de ver quienes son los amigos de taiga y si merecen estar a su lado... de paso busca si no hay alguien mas enamorado de el, están listos?"_ \- tanto rodrigo como alex habían comenzado a sonreír malvadamente también.

\- " _Por supuesto, nadie se acercara a taiga si tiene malas intenciones y lo lamento por esa tonta generación pero deberán de prepararse paro lo que les tenemos planeado jajaja"_ \- alex había comenzado a reírse maleficamente y luego de unos segundos rodrigo y sebastian se unieron a el.

Que todas las entidades existentes ayuden a la generación milagrosa porque van a necesitar esa ayuda. Mientras tanto, kagami que se encontraba en su departamento había empezado a estornudar de manera seguida y se preguntaba si le iba a dar algún resfriado.

 _y bien hasta aquí dejo este capitulo, espero les haya gustado y tengan curiosidad de seguir leyendo esta historia, agardezco todos los reviews que me dejan, me dan la confianza de seguir escribiendo._

 _por cierto los poporopos son las palomitas o como les digan en su país_

 _y para compensar todo el tiempo que estuve sin actualizar, les dejo un regalito en la imagen de este fic... el de la imagen es sebastian, si les gusto avísenme y dibujare a los otros dos_

 _sin mas por el momento... nos leemos mas tarde!_


End file.
